Trouble Maker
by Maiyuchii
Summary: Ikuto and Usui are the ultimate play boys in the school, what happens when the trouble maker of the two actually wants something serious out of this relationship? Rated M for Lemons, and swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic is a double POV, mainly because I'm working with another friend. So you may jump into the characters feelings, and or emotions. Thanks. :'D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ikuto nor Usui. They both belong to their rightful owners! ;'D **

**Please enjoy our story!**

_**Ikuto's POV**_

He wasn't perfect, but in every girl's eye he was the 'Midnight Prince'. His name was.. Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Ikuto Tsukiyomi was lean and slender, his tanned skin soft and smooth, his hair – oh god, it felt like a dozen waves of pure silk. It was about 5A.M. and right before school that he decided to wake up. Rubbing his eyes in a slow manner he removed his boxers and let them hit the floor. The way Ikuto did things were very particular, he had to have everything neat and tidy; unlike most teenage boys.

"_G-G-Girl I gotta know! How you dance like that, d-d-dance like that! You're putting on a show! Can I take you back, t-t-take you back? Show me yours, I'll show you mine –_ "

Ikuto let his phone ring while he scrubbed his body, he figured it'd be another women who just wanted to whore herself around. Tilting his head back just a bit, and opening his mouth agape, he let the suds from the soap slowly decease down his body and cascade around his member. Deciding that'd be enough before he'd gotten a boner, he slowly retreated from the washroom and dried his body off and then wrapped the towel around his thin waist. "_Heh, looks like Kimi got dumped again and is looking for a hookup. No thank you, I don't need another whore jumping up and down, rubbing up against me, feeling all over my body when I just want to play a god damn game! What's with chicks now at days? I mean all they want to do is have sex, not that I wouldn't mind taking her body right now._" He licked his lips a bit while looking at the photos of her, "_She does look awfully appetizing though. Her bra size, if I could last remember was a 38 B. She's easily aroused too,_" he mentioned to himself. But then he remembered his desire to be with the opposite sex. Sliding his phone shut with just the flick of his wrist, Ikuto sauntered off into his room and dressed himself.

_**At school ; Still Ikuto's POV**_

Girls lingered in the hall waiting to snag a glance at the most attractive boys in school. There were two on the main chart, a teenage boy named Usui, and Ikuto. Ikuto had never gotten to know him, but that didn't make a difference. If they were stealing his spotlight, then Ikuto didn't like them. Ikuto dressed himself in his usual uniform, but since the school was classified indifferently everyone had their "own" way of dressing. Jocks, they mostly wore their shirts unbuttoned midway with their pants a low and ties hung loosely. Ikuto, he was apart of the music group; they wore their sleeves rolled up to their elbows, shirts un-tucked and worn messily. Their hair was usually held in a clip or worn messily, bangs covering the face, and their ties were hung loosely as well; also carrying a musical instrument case. For the preps, everything was neat and tidy about them. They had worn berets to classify them indifferent. Emos or goths added their own 'touch' to their outfits. Most have dark heavy black makeup on with pale skin, and attached accessories such as bats or even knives to their skirts/pants and or shirts.

_**Usui's POV**_  
He was handsome and popular, the girls from his school couldn't get him out of their minds. He had a big fan club, which he found 'stupid.' Although people think that he's a super hunk, he doesn't really open up to everyone. And beyond doubt, he is a real big pervert. This guy is Usui Takumi. The blonde woke up, fully showing his slim, lean body. he took a glance at his alarm. 8AM, it said. "Tsk." He stood up and yawned as if he had a hangover. Which he probably had because he's that kind of an idiot.  
He hardly ever arrived school in time, the reason for that is because he simply doesn't care about it at all. The doorbell rang, he saw a stunning girl standing at the other side of the door. A small smirk slipped out of his mouth. It was the girl who he had a one night stand with, she seemed rather sad. I decided to ignore it.  
"Girls these days.. They simply don't get it." He walked straight to his wardrobe, and grabbed his school uniform. He never really followed the school rules properly, so he always added something else to it.  
And this time, it was a red hoodie.

_**At School; Usui's POV**_

He walked through the empty hallway, he found a stunning boy from his age wandering there as well. It was Ikuto. He hid himself behind a blank white wall which was between them.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

Ikuto was laughing with upperclassmen while eyeing a certain male in particular. Everyone knew Ikuto was bisexual, and no one had anything against it. But there was a rumor going on that he was only into females, Ikuto could prove them wrong. Ikuto caught sight of a blondette staring at him, he thought it was a girl at first, so he approached the teen. He found it was a male and smirked. "_Why, hello there ~ ~ You must be Usui? My name's_," he bent down to his level just a bit and whispered into the boy's ear, pronouncing the syllables slowly. "_I ~ ku ~ to!_" Ikuto smirked and then chuckled softly as an idea crept to his head. He licked the outer cartilage of his ear before standing up straight and waving a finger at him. "_It's not nice to stare at people.. tsk tsk ~ You're lucky I didn't give you a better punishment, hm? Anyways, see ya`!_" Ikuto stalked off to his locker, which wasn't too far away from where he just was. He proceeded to put all his stuff away, quietly.

_**Usui's POV**_

"_God damn Ikuto! You bastard! How the fuck am I supposed to react if you're going to come up and be so damn erotic like that? If you were some bitch, so help me god I would have control over you by now_." Usui quietly beat himself up over this little charade Ikuto was putting on. But what Usui didn't know is that Ikuto wanted to drive him nuts. So the next action Usui preformed was crazy, he ran up and pushed Ikuto against the lockers, grabbed his luscious midnight blue locks of hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Usui didn't take his time since Ikuto's body tensed up. Instead, Usui dug his tongue into the older boy's mouth and began to suck on his tongue. But nevertheless, he marked the territory of Ikuto's mouth with his own tongue. He licked every inch of his mouth and swapped saliva with the beautiful boy before him. Then he parted, face flushed, chest heaving in and out, and lips bruised just a bit from the kiss.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"_H-Holy shit! How does one simply act upon this? I mean.. that kiss? It was something I've never felt in my life! Was…wa…was that sparks? Oh my god! I'm actually attracted to this guy! How should I react… Oh simple!"_ Ikuto silently looked down and Usui and grasped his chin, "_**Trouble Maker**_."

**That's it for Chapter 1 peeps! Keep checking back here for another chapter of our latest couple : IkutoxUsui**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! And welcome to Chpt 2 of my newest story! :'D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Ikuto nor Usui, and their actions are all up to me!**

_**Ikuto's POV – Gym Time!**_

"_Man.. Usui's been following me all day! And, it's finally gym time! I thought I told him he's just a _**Trouble Maker**_, and that we shouldn't continue these troublesome actions! Seriously, not that I don't mind – What am I saying?!_" As Ikuto thought to himself quietly, Usui kept staring. His expression remained of a poker face while he sucked on a carton of strawberry milk. They were both late to gym, which neither of them cared.

_**At the Locker Room; Ikuto's POV**_

Ikuto was changing in a corner to the other side of the locker room and began stripping down his uniform pants. That's when Usui latched onto him, and began to grope him wildly. "_Usui! What the hell are you doing to me? You know that's not a good idea..!_" Usui chuckled softly before replying, "_You seemed to like it when we were younger… I mean, don't you remember? Iku-kun ~ ~_" Ikuto's eyes widened as some of his memory came back.

_**Flashback, Ikuto and Usui's POV**_

_Young Ikuto and Usui were upstairs in Usui's parents room, going through their drawers. "__**Ikuuu-kuun~ You can't handle much more of this can you?**__" Heavy panting and a few groans escaped Ikuto's mouth as Usui tampered with his member. Usui seemed to be giving Ikuto's first blowjob. "__**U-Usui… hnng! Why must you torture me like this? I promised I wouldn't go near another skank, and only stay with you!**__" Usui completely ignored the young teen and continued to do his thing. Bits and bits of saliva dripped from the boy's mouth as he sucked on the older teen's shaft. Finally Ikuto released his sperm into Usui's mouth, and fell back onto the bed in pure ecstasy. "__**That should teach you to never look at anyone else but me. Shall I punish you more, or do you understand?**__" Ikuto smirked and looked at Usui before pulling him down and pushing hips lips to Usui's. They stayed like that for a while and laughed at small remarks that girls made on them. But it wasn't too long that Ikuto had to move away and forgot all about Usui's and his past._

_**End of Flashback – Ikuto's POV**_

"_No, I don't remember. What could you be talking about? I mean seriously, do I know you? I told you that we're allies, and that I won't lose to you. Now let me change in peace, __**Usui.**_" Usui backed off and went to change himself, when Ikuto left for gym Usui had pounded into the lockers.

_**Usui's POV**_

"_How can that bastard not remember?! I've been looking for him for over 3yrs and this is how he repays me? I'll make him remember, even if he begs me to stop. No one will get in my way. No one!_"

With that said, Usui walked off towards the gym room.

**That's it for Chpt 2! I'll be posting another chpt around this week, getting busy with things. **

**Byee~ :'D**


End file.
